


Inspiring Noise

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's past lovers have given him some hang-ups, and Lex aims to show him how stupid those others were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrese1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrese1/gifts).



Still unable to believe that this is actually going to happen, Clark clenches his hands into fists and stares across the couch at Lex. His eyes roam over the familiar features of his friend and soon-to-be lover. He takes a shuddering breath as he flits his gaze over to the bed on the other side of Lex's room.

Reaching out, Lex lays a hand over one of Clark's clenched fists, and rubs soothingly. "We don't have to do this now, Clark. I'm fine with waiting for whenever you feel ready. We don't have to rush into anything."

Looking back at Lex, Clark starts shaking his head before Lex even stops talking. "Rushing in? We've known each other for six years. Through your three marriages, and our various lovers, we still kept coming back to each other. I know it hasn't been long since we both admitted we want each other, but it doesn't feel like rushing to me. Unless, you..."

It's Lex's turn to shake his head. He squeezes his hand around Clark's fist, and then lets go to gesture at it. "I just thought you might be too nervous. That more time would help relax you."

Smiling ruefully, Clark unclenches his hands and smooths them over his thighs. "I wasn't clenching them because I was nervous, Lex. I was clenching them to keep control of myself. I want to rip your clothes off as if they're made from tissue and see all of you, right now."

Clark can see a shiver work its way through Lex's whole body, and he quickly bites off an escaping moan at the sight. Clark's surprised at his reaction; he doesn't usually have to work to suppress any noises so early. He's determined not to scare Lex off, though. He wants this, wants Lex, too much to risk it. "I want to rip off my own clothes and rub as much of myself over your naked skin as I can. I want you to--"

"God, Clark!" Lex launches himself at the brunet, straddling Clark's lap, and he works as quickly as possible to get both their shirts off. He nips along Clark's jaw as he does it, until their chests are finally bare, and the moans are clogging Clark's throat, there are so many of them.

Then Lex presses forward, shrugging his own shirt off and sliding Clark's down his arms. Lex can't resist leaning his bare, upper body against the broad, muscular chest in front of him, and moves gently, softly, from side to side. "What? What do you want me to do to you?"

Eyes dilating at the question, Clark shifts under the slight pressure of Lex's weight in his lap. The feel of the slim man pressing into him, rubbing against him, makes it even harder for Clark to control the sounds that want to burst from his throat, but he manages. Instead, he grips Lex's hips, and works hard not to leave bruises. "I want you in me."

Looking down with blazing eyes, Lex captures Clark's chin in his hand, and doesn't release it. "What part of me do you want in you?"

Swallowing back yet another moan at Lex's husky, demanding tone, Clark wets his suddenly dry lips. "Any part you want. Your fingers, your cock--"

Leaning forward, Lex licks around Clark's lips, adding to the moisture Clark's tongue had already left behind. "My tongue?"

Hips bucking up, Clark is unable to stop the moan that rumbles up from his chest this time at the image he just got from Lex's question. Before he can apologize for being so loud, Lex is pushing off his lap.

Afraid he's driven Lex away as he has past lovers, Clark's relieved when Lex reaches down to grab his hand. "Bed, Clark. Now."

Letting Lex pull him up, Clark renews his resolve to stifle his noises. He doesn't want to ruin this first time with Lex, or ruin the possibility of future times, either.

Stopping at the bed, Clark looks down and sees Lex's bare feet. Not wanting taking his boots off to break the mood, Clark slips into superspeed to untie them, and works them and his socks off before standing straight again.

When he does, Lex pushes him backwards onto the bed and quickly straddles his thighs. "God, Clark. I don't know why I find it so hot when you move too fast for me to see you move, but I do."

Opening his mouth to make a joke, Clark cries out instead when Lex leans down and bites his nipple. The sound doesn't make Lex stop, if anything it seems to drive him into a frenzy of motion.

Hips bucking up as the sensations zing through his body, hardening his cock with lightening speed, Clark can't stop the cries that fall from his mouth as Lex continues to bite, suck, and lick at that nipple. "Lex! Oh, God! Please, ooooh, Lex! Uuuunnnhhh--"

Pressing his lips closed, Clark cuts off the sounds, but can't stop his body from writhing under his lover. Noises are still escaping, seeping past his closed lips, so Clark slaps a hand over his mouth as well.

Looking up from his task, Lex gazes at Clark disapprovingly. "Don't hold in your sounds, Clark. I want to hear them."

Clark looks at his friend…his lover…skeptically, and shakes his head, shivering as Lex's hands start up where his mouth left off, twisting and plucking at the hard peaks of his nipples. He doesn't stop until it becomes obvious that Clark can't get the words out that he needs. Clark has to struggle to get his voice back, and even so, it's husky and deep. "I can't, Lex. It's too embarrassing. You've hardly done anything…and I'm…I'm...sounding like that. I don't usually have much trouble controlling the noises I make during sex."

Lex's fingers haven't actually stopped moving, they just aren't on Clark's nipples anymore, and Clark has to pause to gather his scattering thoughts, his breath hitching as he tries to stop himself from moaning again. "Usually it's easy. I don't know why its so much harder with you. I...I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I don't want you to...to think I..." Turning away enough to break Lex's intense stare, Clark stutters to a stop and bites down on his bottom lip.

Leaning up Clark's body, Lex licks at the bitten lip, trying to get the younger man to release it. "Don't want me to think what, Clark? That you're enjoying yourself? Passionate? I want to know that you're taking pleasure in what I'm doing. I need to know it, Clark."

Indecisively, Clark chews on his lips. He can't believe that the sounds trying to fight his way out of his throat are things that Lex really wants to hear. None of his other lovers ever had. They'd been embarrassed, or said they were vulgar. He hadn't been prepared for what a challenge Lex would be to his control, but he should have been. He should have known that Lex would be able to throw him for a loop so rapidly. "You don't need to be nice about it, Lex. I know they're too loud and vulgar. No one has ever--"

"I'm not everyone, Clark."

The growled response has Clark licking his lips again, and staring at his new lover, unsure how to respond or what to say next.

 

After cutting his lover off, Lex looks at Clark thoughtfully. As with everything else he does, Lex makes his decision quickly. He's never liked to make himself vulnerable with a partner and he's never been willing to do it before, but he knows the younger man won't make him regret it, and Clark's erroneous beliefs are obviously too deeply entrenched for just words to get through to him.

Sliding off the bed, Clark's eyes following his every movement, Lex strips the rest of his clothes from his body before crawling back to Clark, his erect and very hard cock bobbing between his thighs. Straddling his lover's legs, Lex takes himself in hand and strokes up and down his length a few times.

Lex can practically feel Clark's gaze as it roams over his body, watching him touch himself. He doesn't even try to contain the shiver that ripples through his body at the knowledge that its Clark watching him, Clark's hands gripping his thighs, Clark's mouth that releases a little whimper before cutting it off. "That's right, Clark, look at me, see what you've done to me. We've barely touched, haven't even kissed yet, weren't even naked and you're still not, but I'm still hard from wanting you. Those beautiful sounds of yours are what turned me on so quickly."

 

 

Gasping at the sight Lex makes, Clark shudders as what Lex said sinks in. The thought that he could have made someone as experienced as his friend that turned on so easily, with just the noises that everyone else hated, had Clark writhing a little under Lex's body. It felt as if his entire body was tingling "R-really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you? You really mean it?"

Lex smile is fierce as he let's himself fall forward, catching himself above Clark, bracketing his friend's head with his arms. Lex angles his hips down and presses them into Clark. His hard cock lining up almost perfectly against the bulge in Clark's pants. "God, yes! I never say what I don't mean; not about sex, anyway. Those sounds coming from your mouth, knowing I caused them, made me harden faster than I have in years."

"Lex…" The pressure feels so good against his erection, but it's maddening too. It isn't enough.

"That's it, baby. Tell me what you want…what you need."

"I…my pants…off. I want them off." Clark really hopes that Lex means what he said, because Clark's beginning to doubt that he'll be able to keep quiet, no matter what. Just Lex over him, talking in that husky voice, has moans fighting to get free, making it hard to talk again.

"God, Clark, so do I." Quickly righting himself, and swinging a leg back so he's kneeling beside the brunet, Lex hastens to free Clark from his remaining clothes. He inhales sharply as he tugs down the pants and boxers at the same time, baring Clark to his gaze completely.

Shifting under Lex's intense look, Clark feels his entire body flushing and tightening in arousal as Lex continues to stare, running his eyes slowly from Clark's head to his toes. Clark's body arches a little, almost of its own volition, silently begging to be touched with more than just a look.

"Lex." The name extends into a moan, and reflexively Clark reaches up to his mouth to cover it, stopping himself at the last second, letting his hand fall beside his head. Reaching out with his other hand, Clark intends to pull Lex down into a kiss, wants to feel the intriguing bump on the back of Lex's head under his palm, to finally enjoy the sensation of that sexy, bare scalp on his skin.

Before he can reach his goal, Lex captures his hand, and draws two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and nipping at the tips. "Oh!" The cry is husky and deep, and Clark can only repeat it when a third finger is drawn into the heated cavern of Lex's mouth.

Unable to believe that Lex really wants to hear every noise Clark suspects he's going to make, Clark swallows the next one, and does put his hand over his mouth to remind himself to quiet down.

 

Instantly, Clark fingers are pulled from Lex's mouth, and his lover looms over him, grabbing the hand over Clark's mouth and moving it. "No, Clark. Don't censor yourself at all. I want to hear everything. Every groan, every moan, every whimper. I want to hear exactly how I'm affecting you."

Getting one of Clark's wrists in each hand, Lex presses them both to the pillow beside the brunet's head, straddling one of Clark's legs to make the angle better. "How else am I supposed to learn you as a lover, if I can't tell what you do or don't like?" Not waiting for an answer, Lex continues. "I want you to do something for me..."

Clark watches wide-eyed, heart beating faster in his chest, as Lex bends down, pressing Clark's wrists more firmly into the pillow as he does so. "W-what?"

"I want you..." Lex nips at Clark's chin, and Clark's breath hitches in his chest a little. "...to keep..." Clark whimpers when Lex stops and licks the corner of his mouth, planting a quick kiss there when he's done. "...your hands..." A small moan escapes when Lex sucks a mark high on his neck. "...right there until I..." The small moan grows louder when Lex blows in his ear. "...tell you otherwise. Understand?"

Lex licks around the outer shell of Clark's ear, and feels his own desire escalate when Clark's body goes rigid and he cries out Lex's name brokenly. "That's it. Let me hear you. Don't hold back." Lex lowers his hips until his cock is pressing into Clark's thigh, and he starts suckling on a lobe at the same time. His grip tightens on Clark's wrists, when shudders wrack the brunet's body.

Gently, Lex adds teeth to the mix, and Clark's moaning gets louder, forcing Lex to lift his hips and break off from Clark's ear for a deep breath before his desire takes him over completely. He can feel Clark's wrists jerking under his hold, trying to bring his hands up to cover his mouth, but unwilling to hurt Lex by doing so.

Growling, Lex presses more weight against the wrists he's holding, knowing he can't hurt his lover. "Don't you dare. No holding back, Clark. Let it all out. I want to hear how much you love what I'm doing to you." Lex can't believe that the younger man's past lovers had made him so insecure about the noises he makes during sex. Lex has never heard anything sexier or more arousing. He hadn't lied earlier. Even though they haven't done much, yet, Lex is still more aroused than he'd thought possible.

Pulling back just a little, Lex looks down at Clark. The brunet's face is flushed with desire, his mouth open to allow his harsh breathing and throaty moans to escape, and his eyes are closed with the lashes lying dark against his cheeks.

Dragging his gaze away fro Clark's face, Lex looks down Clark's long body. He can see the larger man's turgid cock lying flush against his flat belly, leaving trails of wet, sticky precome as it moves with the undulations of Clark's body.

Inhaling the scent of Clark's arousal, Lex growls again. Releasing one wrist, Lex grabs Clark's chin and twist his head to the side, so he can get at the other ear and breath into it. "Looks like I found a hot spot. Is this one just as sensitive?" As Lex starts giving the same treatment to the other ear, Clark's guttural shout is his only answer. Lex figures it's good enough.

When Clark's hips start thrusting into the air, Lex pulls back slowly, until the lobe in his mouth pops free, dragging another groan and thrust of the hips from his lover. "Are you close to coming, Clark? Are your ears that responsive?"

Hands clenching and unclenching on the pillow, Clark's only answer again is a moan, body wracked with shivers as Lex whispers into the sensitive organ. "I think they are. I can see how hard you are, how much your cock is already leaking. I bet it wouldn't take much to get you to come. I know I'm close. Listening to you has been all I've needed to bring me to the edge."

Lowering his hips to Clark's thigh again, Lex groans as the muscular leg presses up into his throbbing erection. Reaching between Clark's legs is awkward from the position Lex is in, but he doesn't care. Clark's motions below him aren't calculated in such a way to bring Lex to orgasm, but they're working anyway. Lex wants to be sure to bring Clark with him.

Leaning over his lover, Lex takes the outer shell of his ear between his teeth, and gently drags them around the curve and down to the lobe. At the same time he runs his thumbnail up Clark's rigid cock, stopping to press agains the bundle of nerves just below the crown.

Lex is almost dislodged from his position as Clark arches up with a sharp cry, his cock releasing pulse after pulse of sticky, white come. Watching and hearing his lover come apart under him, along with his leg pressing even harder into Lex when he arches up, has Lex grunting out his own release just seconds later.

Collapsing onto Clark, Lex murmurs happily when Clark's arms wrap around him and just hold on. After several minutes, Lex's breathing and heart rate are back to normal, and by benefit of being on top of Clark, Lex can tell his are, too.

Crossing his arms on Clark's chest, Lex pushes up a few inches and looks down at the slightly younger man with a small smile on his face. "Are you that sensitive in many places, or did I just get lucky in finding a hot spot so quickly?"

Clark lowers his eyes shyly. "I don't know, Lex. I've never had anybody look for them before, let alone find one."

Shaking his head in disbelief, an inelegant snort slips out of Lex mouth before he can bite it back. "Unbelievable. I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but were all your previous lovers morons?"

"Lex!"

Lex smirks at the shocked tone. "It's true. They had to be if they never took a chance to explore your amazing body and prevented you from vocalizing your pleasure in bed."

"Well, in all fairness--"

"No, Clark. I don't want to hear you making excuses for them. In fact, forget I brought them up at all. I don't want to talk about your past lovers while I have you naked in my bed."

Clark gets a teasing look on his face and slides his hands down to Lex's ass, giving a little squeeze when he gets there. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

Rotating his hips against Clark, Lex raises an eyebrow when he feels a growing hardness underneath his stomach. "Beyond your apparently nonexistent refractory period, you mean?" Clark blushes, but smiles smugly too, so Lex keeps going. "I want to be sure I made my point. I don't want you trying to silence yourself anymore. I loved every groan, every moan, every whimper."

Lex can feel Clark's cock twitch as he talked, so he moves one of his hands just a bit and rubs a thumb over one of Clark's nipples. "Well? Did I make my point?"

Almost biting his lip to block a moan, Clark stops himself just in time, and lets it out instead. "Y-yes. I...I hear you. Loud a-and clear."

Sliding down and off Clark, Lex grabs a robe a the foot of the bed, and uses it to clean them both off. Then, kneeling between Clark's legs, Lex forces them wider and looks down. Reaching out, he rubs a fingertip against the puckered entrance to Clark's body and feels his own cock twitch when Clark whimpers. "What kind of sounds are you going to make when I'm inside you?"

Moaning at the question, and it's implications, Clark shakes his head. "I don't know. No one's ever...I was always the one who..." Clark fumbled for words, not really wanting to talk about past lovers right now, either. Finally, he decides on the simplest form of the truth. "I was much quieter when I was on top."

Exultation floods Lex's body when he hear's that he'll be Clark's first in that way. He does his best to keep it off his face, but a fierce smile fights it's way out, anyway. Lex covers it by reaching for the lube before he looks back at his lover and pops the cap off. "Then, we'll have to be sure that you almost never top, won't we?"

Clark's nod is cut off when he arches his back and cries out in ecstasy as Lex's finger glides into his body.


End file.
